The Black Knight
by Albatross079
Summary: Guts has finally claimed victory over the slimy fuckboy Griffith in the final battle, but at the cost of his own life from the mortal wounds he sustained from the clash, but not all is lost for our favorite badass, for he is given the chance of a new life. Takes place one hundred years before canon
1. Genisis

With a massive swing faster than the mortal eye can see the final blow was struck, causing an enourmous shockwave to be dispelled from the impact, shaking the throne room to its core.

Femto looked up at Guts in sheer horror 'IMPOSSIBLE!!' he thought as he knew he was finished, collapsing to his knees he knew there would be no regenerating from being bifurcated from his right shoulder to his left hip. His look of terror morphed in to one of pleasent satisfaction as he gazed up at Guts's quickly paling face,

"Truly, you are the only one worthy of killing me, this is the second and final time you have bested me in combat, but from the way your blood is pooling around your feet you do not have much time in this realm, so do it, finish what you started, BROTHER"

As Femto finished speaking, a look of absolute hatred formed on the face of Guts contorting his visage into a vicious snarl taking on the apearence of a raging...

Black Hound.

Guts POV

'HOW DARE HE, AFTER ALL THE YEARS OF HELL HE PUT ME THROUGH, THE SUFFERING CASCA HAD TO ENDURE, THE PAIN, THE ANGUISH AND TORTURE, AND HE HAS THE BALLS TO STILL CALL ME BROTHER!!!'I thought as I raised my blade high up in to the sky wanting nothing more than to cut this smug bastards face in half... that's exactly what I did.

Third Person POV

As Guts raised his sword high above his head he said just two words, "FUCK...YOU" before bringing the blade down in one cataclysmic swing breaking the sound barrier with a loud "BOOM" bringing it straight from the top of Griffith's melon straight through to his croch traveling to the floor causing massive tremors felt through out the room from the impact of the attack. Femto's body began glow a white light that began to pulsate erratically (Guts seeing this quickly put space between him and Griffith, turning back towards the ticking time bomb he slammed Dragonslayer into the marble floor anchoring himself in place turning the gargantuan blade into a makeshift shield and bracing himself) until a massive explosion bursted forth in the shape of a dome obliterating the throne room in its entirety before returning back to its epicenter in a violent vortex that would make Katrina jealous causing winds to whip up that are comparable to an F5 right before shooting off into night sky as a spiralling pillar illuminating all of Falconia in its brilliance before slowly dying out.

Guts POV

"Damn it", I rasped out panting as I callopsed to my knees from all the wounds my body had sustained but still keeping a strong hold on my trusty blade, I looked upon it with appreciation "Thank you Godo" I said with a small smile hoping he could hear me from wherever he is now, but than I began noticing a multitude of cracks and fractures but it was stiil holding strong. Everything hurt, probably the worst physical pain I had ever felt in my life, even worse than the Eclipse. I tried getting up but it was all in vain as I felt my legs crumple completely from just putting weight on them making me fall backwards, towards my sword with my back hitting it with me just sliding down to the ground in a sitting position propped up against the sword. I let out a pain filled grunt as my body settled in place, and in that moment, I came to the realization that I won't be leaving this spot alive.

Third Person POV

Guts in his seated position examined his body and found the Berserker Armor was torn asunder, a hole the size of a softball to the right of his stomach below his ribcage caused from being pierced by one of Femto's wings, and a multitude of other wounds. He leaned back with a light hearted sigh resting his large frame against the sword tilting his head upwards to look up to the clear night sky captivated by the full moon's brilliance. A massive blue moon that had an eerie glow to it.

He just sat and stared for a good sixty seconds before he heard the noise of many feet aprroaching his position which caused him to stiffen immediately but quickly relaxed once he saw who it was. It was his crew, consisting of; Isidoro, Seripico, Schierke, a Non Potato Casca, Farnese, Azan, Puck, Ivalera, and Isma(Roderick was on the coast of Midland leading a fleet of up to 250 plus Man o War class ships to bombard Falconia once everyone left safely, civilians and allies especially at midnight). With the Moons light shining upon Guts' sitting form, it made for a beautiful yet haunting image that would be forever etched into the hearts and minds of the squad. They quickly rush to his side forming a perimeter around him.

"Quickly, we must remove the armor immediately so that I can treat his wounds!!"Schierke said, with panic clear in her voice. Isidoro and Seripico began unlaching the armor with haste but began to notice that every time they keep trying to take a plate off, the armor would keep anchoring deeper and deeper into Gut's flesh to the point where it wouldn't even budge any longer. "We can't remove it, we're just doing more damage to him than helping!"Seripico yelled out with frustration. "No, there has to be a way, there's always a way!"Schierke said sobbing while clutching onto Guts's real hand tightly. The group soon began clambering for different ways to save their leader until they heard a week cough from Guts silencing them.

Guts POV

"Please...just go"I said barely able to speak. But Casca dropped to her knees right next to me and quickly cupped my face with both her hands and looked me dead in my eye and all I could see was the expression that marred her beautiful face was one word...anguish. "I can't leave you here, not like this, not again" said Casca as she silently cried, she pressed her forehead against mine and wrapped her arms gently around my neck bringing me into a light hug. (The whole group is just watching, silently mourning) I shakely bring up my real hand place it on the small of her back and whisper to her "I don't have much time left" as a single tear falls from my eye. Her response is to only clutch tighter to me and cry harder.

Third Person POV

Guts looked at his crew wishing he could for just one more day live, but he knew he was gonna die here." You guys have to...have to...get out of here quickly, be-before this place turns into a crater"Guts pleaded them. The group began protesting about leaving him there but he silenced them with a quick yell. "Go now, if y'all stay here all of you will die!!". They very reluctantly stood up and said there goodbyes before running for the large carriage waiting for them at the bottom of the steps of the palace and swiftly rode off. As the group looked back at Falconia they were already several miles away before seeing what looked a meteor shower heading straight for the city. Thousands upon thousands of stars falling from the night sky like rain.They could only silently stare with their breaths held.

All was silent before a massive explosion occurred sending a massive shockwave outwards, shaking the very earth itself.

Casca and Schierke held each other as they cried knowing that Guts was gone.

To be continued...

Questions

What would you like Gut's to become...

A vasto lorde?

A shinigami?

A vizard?

Who should he be paired with?


	2. Awakening

**Hello everyone, hope everyone is having a fantastic day, now lets begin...!**

**Please leave a review**

* * *

Darkness surrounded Gut's vision. Nothing but absolute darkness. He felt as if he was sinking steadily into the abyss, until he came to a sudden halt leaving him standing up right. He still tried to take in his surroundings, but all of a sudden he heard a very low rumbling growl emmeniating right behind his head. He quickly turned around and was greeted to a familiar face.

"**It SeEmS wE HaVe dIeD**" said the Beast of Darkness with scorching hot lava dribbling from his maw like drool falling to the floor, illuminating the darkness around them slightly. They were only about 5 feet from each other. Guts cocked his head to the side with his brow furrowed in confusion as he stared at the large creature in front of him. "What do mean by **We?** I thought you would have left by now, and where are we?" he asked.

The beast simply tilted his head back letting out a deep and bellowing laugh sending large globules of molten slag to fall to the ground making Guts have to sidestep a few from hitting him, with large stacks of pitch black ash billowing out of its jaws. "**HaVe yOu forGoTten** **FoOl, I Am aPaRT YoU! aS fOr YouR oThEr QuEsTion, wE ArE WiThiN tHe DeEpest rEceSs oF YoUr MiNd." **he said.

"How are you apart of me?"Guts asked.

The beast simply gave a shark like grin and sat on his hunches staring at him for a few seconds before replying.

**"I RePResNt YoUr lUsT fOr WoMeN, BlOoD aNd YoUr RAGe" **he replied while chuckling.

"Make sense." Guts said with the biggest deadpan imaginable.

The beast was about reply but all of a sudden the space around them began to shake violently causing Guts to lose his balance slightly.

"**It SeEmS yOUr BoDy iS aWaKEniNg, bUt DoN't fREt We wILl SpEAk AgAin",** the beast said as it turned around and stalked off into the abyss. Gut's vision faded to black bringing him back into the world of the living or so it would seem.

The first thing he saw when he awoke was the moon and a sky without stars. He slowly sat up and took in his surroundings.

It was eerily quiet, nothing but the wind blowing lightly and sand cascading down dunes. He got up looking around for his sword and breathed a sigh of relief seeing it was only slightly buried in the sand. Quickly he went over to grab it, making sure it was ok only to be surprised that any damage and cracks on the blade were gone, but upon noticing his reflection on the blade, he was stunned because his appearance had completely changed.

He was in his berserker form without losing control. It was quite remarkable. But slowly he looked down noticing a peculiar hole where his belly button used to be, approximately the size of a grape fuit, but what was even more astonishing was he wasn't bleeding out like a goddamn fountain or his guts hanging out like curtain drapes. It was just some random hollow hole. Before he could examine himself some more the ground around him erupted in plumes of sand and out of the ground emerged a horde of bone white creatures of various types and sizes from puny to absolutely collosal. The monsters surrouned him on all sides leaving no room for escape, not that Guts cared. It was atleast a thousand to one but it brought a great sense of nostalgia to him feeling he's been in this position before.

The hollows could hardly control themselves. They could tell the strange hollow was one of their own but the spirit energy the thing was producing made them salivate like rabid dogs, like a beacon driving them into a frenzy.

Guts rested Dragon Slayer on his right shoulder examining the predicament that he was in. He could see the hunger in their eyes, how they were inching ever closer waiting for the right moment to pounce. **'leTs sHOw ThEse PaThEtic mOnGrEls wHaT tRuE FeaR iS!!!',** he heard the Beast tell him. Guts gave a light chuckle in response. He raised his sword off his shoulder lifting it high in the air with one hand before slamming it down in front him causing the hollows to back up a few feet. A grin slowly grew on his face.

"Are y'all just going to stand there or come claim your meal, because the dinner bell just rang", he said with up most confidence. That's when all hell broke loose.

To be continued...

Sorry for not updating in so long guys.


	3. Krakatoa

The swarm all divirged on his position at once ready to sate their need to feed but quickly the smarter and more evolved hollows stoped within seconds noting the quickly rising spirit energy of their prey, but unfortunately the less mentally inclined were turned into ash and cinders within milliseconds of getting in touching distance without having the chance to scream.

Guts could feel it, a strange power within just ready to erupt. He's never felt anything like it, slightly afraid. It felt like a raging blaze was coursing through his body seeping through every vein from his to his toes. **'YoU neEdEn'T WoRRy fOr THiS iS OuR TrUE PoWeR. DuE tO YoUr NeW bODy iT HaS grAnTed YoU SoMEthing, tRuLy SpECiAl...UsE It WeLl**.' the beast said to him snapping him out of his worries. He closed his eyes focusing in on his power, reigning it in, bringing it to heel, exacting his will over it, he brought it down from a forest fire to a candle light... he now had cintrol. He opened his eyes with a smile on his face for for once having control over himself, instead of his power be the one to control him.

The hollows that were still alive backed up even more, astounded by the sheer amount of power this strange hollow was exuding. But it finally donned on all of them...they could be in the presence of a true rarity in these lands...a Vast-, Vasto L-, a **_VASTO LORD_**!. With that thought confirmed by the potency of its spiritual energy they all agreed upon attacking from a distance all at the same time. They all opened their mouths at once, immediately red particles began coalescing in front of their mouths before finally condensing in to a solid crimoson sphere all aimed at the Vasto Lorde. The air was so quite you could hear a pin drop. All nine hundred and sixty of them fired their Cero's at it in the hopes of killing it one fell swoop...oh how wrong they were.

The explosion was absolutely gargantuan, you'd be able to see it for miles around and that anything in the center had to have been obliterated.

The hollows looked on with hope and anticipation, but as the smoke cleared their looks of hope turned into looks if woe. Standing there in all his glory was the dark hollow unscathed by the explosion. He merely lifts his right hand and clears the dust off his left pauldron (tis but a scratch) before crossing his arms before looking at the hollows around him tremble with fear with looks of horror etched upon their bony faces.

The air around Guts steadily became hotter and dryer. The sand under Gut's feet began to turn into glass do to the sheer heat that started radiating from his body. Black smoke stacks of ash and sulfur began billowing from the corners of his mouth. Embers falling from his armor like snow. The sky itself had began to change from a beautiful moonlight sky to a crimson hellish red.

"I think it's time I retaliate", he said with his voice becoming slightly distorted. He walks forward grasping his blade with both hands on the hilt pulling it from the ground, raising his sword high in the air above his head, heat slowly creeping up from the hilt to the blade causing it glow a scathing orangish reddish hue. With a massive downward stab he plunged the blade with all his might into the ground transferring his power into the ground below coating the ground under him and his enemies in a red/orange coloration.

Before the hollows could escape with their miserable lives it was already to late. The ground erupted in a cataclysmic explosion of magma vaporizing the wretches where they stood never to be heard or seen from again.

The denizens of Hueco Mundo were quickly greeted by a huge heatwave that they had no idea from where it had originated. The Vasto Lordes of the realm were especially put on edge due on part of the humongous amounts of spirit energy immerging from the epicenter of the heatwave. Especially the so called King of Hueco Mundo Barragan, thinking there might be a threat to his precious crown as. He quickly ordered for scouts to be sent out to find what the cause of the environmental changes were.

The land and air around Guts quickly began to cool down as he drew his power back into himself. He was a bit winded due not using so much power before. Ripping Dragoslayer out the ground he placed it gently on his back. Surveying his handiwork and satisfied he looked around for a possible direction to go in, but suddenly he spotted a castle or fortress off in the distance. Having set his mind on his destination he began his trek to Las Noches...

"Interesting", said a certain blond haired shark girl. She would follow him in secret to know what his true intentions were...

To be continued...

Please review

Feel free to ask any questions ;)

Stay Safe and have a nice day.


End file.
